


Inspiration

by DinRedfire



Category: Eternal Arcadia | Skies of Arcadia
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Master/Servant, Roleplay, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinRedfire/pseuds/DinRedfire
Summary: Enrique finally finds out what contents Ilchymis' book hides and gets some interesting ideas from it.





	Inspiration

Whenever Ilchymis wasn’t working on one of his new medicines, he was always reading that enormous book. Enrique thought he could fit at least five of his novels in there. The book was bright red and gold, the pages yellowed and showing wear. No title in sight though… Enrique guessed it must have been Ilchymis’ research notes. Something that Enrique wouldn’t comprehend, yet he couldn’t help feeling curious as he saw his lover read the book even before bed. Eventually, Ilchymis had to leave on errands, leaving the object of the prince’s curiosity on the desk.

 

Enrique’s fingers wandered on the cover, hoping the scientist wouldn’t get angry if he found out about his intrusion.

 

“I really am becoming more shameless as of late...” sighed Enrique, inwardly apologizing to Ilchymis as he flipped the book open to a bookmarked page.

 

As he read the first lines, he immediately recognized the scientist’s beautiful, precise writing. However… Enrique stopped reading, flipping through the pages, his eyes widening. That was… no scientific research, no calculations, no chemical formulas.

 

“Ilchymis, you… pervert...” commented Enrique, feeling himself blush.

 

He stepped away from the book, looking out the window. His lover was nowhere in sight; he did mention he had to gather medicinal herbs, buy crystals… Enrique rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Ilchymis wouldn’t be back right away… He turned again toward the red book, swallowing hard as he returned to read where he had left off.

 

“I’m not any better, aren’t I?”

 

Moons… Ilchymis had quite the imagination and he was pretty descriptive. It gave Enrique some interesting ideas, too. After making sure he memorized the story, Enrique closed the book.

 

For his plan, he needed to step out and buy an accessory.

 

* * *

 

 

Upon his return, he was greeted by the sight of Ilchymis working on his medicine as usual. Seeing the book open next to him as he worked, Enrique couldn’t help but smile.

 

 _Sorry, Ilchymis, I’ll probably never be able to look at you the same way again,_ the prince thought.

 

The scientist turned to look at him, smiling innocently.

 

“Oh, there you are. I didn’t know you had errands to do as well. Welcome home,” he greeted.

 

Enrique felt nervous, as if he had stage fright, but he did not want to pass up the opportunity. He took a deep breath as he tried to recall what happened in the book.

 

_The master did not say anything back to the butler’s greeting, instead going toward him, like a predator finding its prey. The man was still blissfully unaware. That wouldn’t do. The master needed his undivided attention._

 

Enrique approached Ilchymis without a word, making the other man raise an eyebrow in curiosity. The prince cupped his face, some inches away from his.

 

“My, my… What is it now, my prince?” Ilchymis smiled.

 

“I believe you mean 'Master'. ...I’ll let it slide though, have you been good today?”

 

Ilchymis’s eyes widened before he gave a light chuckle. Now this was new. Enrique looked at him, dead serious, still keeping a hold on his chin.

 

“Have you been good while Master was gone?” he repeated.

 

“Why, of course, Master.” Ilchymis replied, playing along.

 

Enrique let go of him.

 

“Good, because I have bought you a present.”

 

He gave him the box that his other hand hid behind his back. Ilchymis’ eyes seemed to flash with recognition, his mind connecting the dots between his lover’s behavior and what was written in one of his stories.

 

“A present for me? Oh, you shouldn’t have, Master.”

 

Ilchymis repeated the butler’s line with an innocent smile, opening the box to reveal a silky pink apron.

 

“Why don’t you wear it?” It was not a suggestion.

 

Ilchymis obeyed, just like the servant in the story. Unlike him, however, Ilchymis knew what was coming.

 

“...Only the apron.”

 

Ilchymis tried hard not to smile, mimicking the servant’s confused state as he complied. He removed his long robe slowly, teasing his lover a little in the process. He then covered up his front with the apron, turning his back to the prince, a sheepish look on his face.

 

“Could you help me tie it, Master?” he purred.

 

Enrique felt his face growing red. That… was in the script, he remembered, yet he still gulped as he approached the man and tied up the apron. Moons, he just wanted to rip it off already. But if he remembered correctly, there was no mention of the apron being taken off at any point of the story.

 

_The Lord of the Manor stepped back, looking at his servant with a practiced indifference. Inwardly, he was burning with desire, but he had to maintain decorum. He was the one doing a favor to his servant. He was the master his retainer lived to serve._

 

“I feel rather tired after today. Give me a massage.” Enrique said as he slowly took off his shirt.

 

He sat on the sofa, Ilchymis following closely as he worked his hands on Enrique’s shoulders. He really was stiff. Perhaps it was out of real nervousness as he kept the aloof master’s act.

 

Ilchymis smiled softly as he heard the prince sigh in relief as he massaged the stress away. Enrique closed his eyes, enjoying Ilchymis’ expert hands against his shoulder, then his back. His mind wandered as he thought of what was going to happen next.

 

He felt Ilchymis’ lips against his neck.

 

“Are you satisfied, Master?” he murmured.

 

Moons, why did he love it so much when Ilchymis called him that? His pants were feeling tight already.

 

“Yes...”

 

He reached for Ilchymis’ head as he turned toward him, caressing the smooth long hair as he freed his semi-erect cock from his pants.

 

“You deserve a reward,” Enrique breathed as he saw Ilchymis’ eyes light up.

 

“You are too good for me, Master...”

 

He caressed him with both of his hands, his tongue lovingly running over the head.

Enrique closed his eyes for a moment, trying to keep on the role, but it was proving more and more difficult as he felt himself hardening under Ilchymis’ tongue. He kept teasing him, kissing his tip.

 

“You’re so hard already, Master...” he breathed before taking the cock in his mouth, sucking and moving passionately, his hands never letting go of the base.

 

Enrique’s nails dug into the couch as he held in a breath. He was feeling dizzy with pleasure already and bit his tongue to avoid moaning Ilchymis’ name.

 

The scientist used his mouth in all the ways he knew Enrique loved and a slightly salty taste on his tongue let him know that his lover was close to reaching his climax already. However, Enrique pulled away from Ilchymis, trying to catch his breath as he remembered Ilchymis’ writing.

 

“You are my loyal servant… Right?” He panted.

 

Ilchymis looked at him like someone who got their candy snatched away from them.

 

“Y-Yes, of course, Master.”

 

“Show it to me. Get on the floor and show me how obedient you are.”

 

_The servant immediately dropped on all fours, looking up at his Lord with an expression that could only be described as reverent. The master had to wonder if his retainer had any sort of pride._

 

“Isn’t it degrading to you? Being on your knees like a Huskra?”

 

“There’s no greater honor than serving you— ah!”

 

Enrique pressed his foot against his backside.

 

“Even like this?”

 

His lover responded by bucking his hips, just like the servant in the story. As Enrique remembered what happened next, he felt his face flush red. Ilchymis turned his head toward him with a smirk, temporarily breaking character.

 

“You know what happens next, my prince, the scriiiipt...” he whispered with a pointed wink.

 

Enrique gulped nervously, his breath coming out raspy as he followed the storyline.

 

“Y-You… really are a harlot...”

 

The script originally said “slut”, but Ilchymis let it slide. Perhaps such a word was not in his good prince’s vocabulary… yet. He would make sure to _educate_ Enrique later.

 

“Only for you, Master...”

 

Enrique caressed his lover’s smooth skin, lowering himself. Thank the moons the master was as eager as he was, he wasn’t sure how long he could have kept up the act. He pulled a small vial of lube out of his breast pocket, which he poured on his lover’s entrance. Enrique rubbed himself against his backside, biting his lips.

 

_The Lord teased his servant until he begged him to enter him. Eventually, the Master was magnanimous and offered his servant’s reward._

 

“Ah! ...Enrique...” Ilchymis moaned as he moved his hips in response.

 

“Master...” Enrique corrected him, breathing behind his lover’s ear.

 

“F-Forgive me… Master… aaah...”

 

Ilchymis lowered his head, struggling to remain on his knee, half-resting on his forearms as he came, soon followed by his lover. They both remained in their position, trying to catch their breaths. Enrique broke character as he leaned for a kiss.

 

“...That was quite an interesting idea you had there.” Ilchymis smirked as they separated.

 

“I… was inspired.”


End file.
